


Solace

by Mortician



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is not a sexual relationship, im dying for some takeda and hanzo bonding, just some teacher student bonding, listen, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortician/pseuds/Mortician
Summary: He didn't want to look up, afraid of a verbal lashing, but he knew he needed to explain himself. He opened his mouth to speak but the words devolved into a babbling mess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo friends! This'll be my first fic tho ngl I'm really using this as a way to practice writing angst (cuz im rusty af and i usually write fluff) and to fill my need for more Takeda and Hanzo student/mentor bonding time. Kenshi too dw! Anywho enjoy!

His breaths were exceedingly strenuous now, every inhale a faulty attempt at stabilizing. Body trembled, electrified by adrenaline while nails chewed through his calloused palms.

Two words. That was all he wanted. Two words to erase the agonizing pain. Yet, he knew no matter how hard he begged, the answer would always remain the same. 

"Say it!" He spat venomously. And still, nothing. Swiftly, he discarded his kunai, opting to use his fists instead. They connected with a deafening crack, one that drove them deeper into the cold floor.

He wiped the metallic taste from his quivering lips.

"Last chance!" He heaved, hand cocked back once more. The figure seemed to open its mouth, perhaps to finally give an answer when all that greeted him was a toothy grin. Something akin to lava began coursing through his veins and he worked incessantly to carve silence into the figure below. Labored breaths followed the beaten chorus of ruptured flesh as he allowed himself to fall victim to his searing rage. 

Beneath the gargled crunch and sickened snaps came a whisper. Lighthearted and undisturbed, it preyed upon his ears.

"Takeda…"

'No!' Takeda snarled, delivering another blow. 'You had your chance! Now shut up!'

"Takeda…"

Crimson streaks began to smeared his vision. Eyes bulging. Animalistic. Wild. He slammed his fists down in a desperate attempt to smother the voice.

"I said! Shut Up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut! Up!"

He repeated his mantra until it devolved into an incoherent mess. Sadness prompted a series of embittered cries as Takeda curled into a tiny ball and held himself tightly. Broken. Defeated.

All those years of loneliness finally bubbled to the surface. Months of questioning his worth, of blaming himself. The bitterness, the hatred...everything. If only he had died alongside his mother that day. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, this gnawing pain from someone who claimed to be his 'father'. 

More tears spilled from the corners of his swollen eyes as he tucked his knees further into his chin. How could someone simply abandon their son? Leave him with strangers and never call once? The thought made the room sway like a lopsided top and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from spewing.

Suddenly, he felt a shift then a gentle nudge. The firm press of something into his back that guided him forward, enveloped him in a warm kindness. At first, he bolted upright, startled by the motion then gradually settled in like an infant seeking comfort from its mother. How long had it been since he was held like his? Rocked quietly with one hand soothing his ebony locks, the other caressing his back in light sweeping motions. 

Their knees bumped lightly, breaths falling in sync. A refreshing warmth washed over them, enticing Takeda to revel in the momentary relief. After a few moments, he felt ashamed, for the worry he may have caused with his outburst and the slew of bludgeoned dummies that littered the training ground. He didn't want to look up, afraid of a verbal lashing but he knew he needed to explain himself. He opened his mouth to speak but the words erupted into a babbling mess and he buried his face deeper into Hanzo's chest. The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster responded readily with an encouraging nudge and a reassuring squeeze.

"Whenever you are ready." Hanzo whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by fam! Leave a comment or a kudo if you'd like. I might explore this a bit more? I have a lot of ideas and need the practice so we'll see n q n 
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
